Thoughtless
by Scarecrow and Rainseed
Summary: After a life or death battle, Sonic wakes to find himself held captive by none-other than his worst enemy Scourge. Warning, extreme violence, character deaths, and intense sexual content. Rated M for a reason.
1. The Dream

**WARNING:**

This particular fan fiction contains a plethora of unpleasant subjects, the following includes: scurrileous language, a very disturbing hospital, three or four incidents that involved a steel pipe, extreme violation of one's personal space, a hero in a sadistic hell, an incredibly villaineous hedgehog, a nail gun, a can of bug spray, eleven dead friends, an over use of the word fuck, and a painfully grim storyline all comprised of rock songs written by or adapted by and/or assiated with Amy Lee. As you can see, this story is not for younge eyes or for the faint hearted, and if this insufferable tale of woe is too depressing for you to read then why don't you shut off your computer right now and find a much more interresting book for you to read. Such as a book series about three amazingly talented and attractive orphans who escape perileous dangers from their evil guardien who's after their massive fortune that their parents left for them after perishing in a fire that destroyed their home. Or twilight. Either way, if you do choose to read this, we only wish you best of luck, and hope you can stomach the agonizing pain and excrucitating saddist typhoon of a tale that only we (scarecrow and rainseed) can offer you.  
Enjoy.

Disclaimer:

We do not own any of the Sonic characters owned or affiliated with Sega, any characters not under such custody are OC's or characters from a different corporation which upon their arrival will be disclaimed within the opening sequence. Disclaim: all Higurashi no naku koro ni characters or Higurashi When They Cry characters are not under property or within rights of ownership of Scarecrow or rainseed. - Thank you.

* * *

_'Please don't be sad. Even if the world doesn't forgive you, I will forgive you._

_Please don't be sad. Even if you don't forgive the world, I will forgive you._

_So Please tell me, what should I do that you'll forgive me?'- _Frederica Bernkastel

* * *

_ "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Who are you apologizing to?_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Why do you always apologize?_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_What could you have possibly done to feel that sorry about?_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Why can't that person just forgive you already if your that sorry about it?_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_Stop saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry__._

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
_

_ "__I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…. I'm.. so…rry…. I'..m… s..orr…y… I'…m…"_

_..I don't want to kill anymore (in unison with another voice)…._

_

* * *

_

**Scarecrow: Well, that's it for chap****ter one.**

**rainseed: Por fin!**

**Scourge: What, that's it! That's your big first chapter? All it says is I'm sorry throughout the damn thing!**

**Scarecrow: Well...duh. That's kind of the point, it's supposed to be creepy.**

**Scourge: Creepy? That's not creepy, its pointless!**

**Sonic: Your just mad 'cause your not in it.**

**Scourge: Oh, don't get me started on you blue! What kind of crap dream is this anyway? I mean that's the title of it anyway 'The Dream', right? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want to kill anymore. What the fuck's that?**

**Sonic: I'm not the one who wrote the script.**

**Scourge: Yeah, yeah, yeah, always blame the writers.**

**rainseed: When in doubt writers out! :)**

**Scarecrow: Hey, who's side are you on? **(sigh)** Don't worry Scourge your in the next chapter and that's when things really start getting interesting.**

**Scourge: I can hardly wait. **(Evil smirk)

**Sonic: Eeep. **


	2. Alone in the Dark

**Scarecrow: Hello fans! Welcome to chapter 2 of Thoughtless. **

**rainseed: _niiiiii!_**

**Scarecrow: Before you start reading, we would like to thank all of you for instantaneous awesome views, can you believe it, 47 after a day! **

**rainseed: And it was only published last night. **

**Scarecrow: I know, right! It makes me soooooo happy!**

**rainseed: :)**

**Scarecrow: We would also like to take this opportunity to apologize for it taking so long to fix our intro chapter. Gomenosai, we're used to cosplay and do that kind of stuff all the time. **

**rainseed: Gomenosai. **

**Scarecrow: Alright, let's get going!**

**

* * *

**

Sonic began regaining consciousness. At first Sonic couldn't tell whether or not he had actually opened his eyes yet because all he saw was… well nothing. The darkness was so thick, so heavy, that it mirrored the same envelopment produced behind closed lids within an impossibly dark midnight. It portrayed the very essence of The Darkness itself. As Sonic's eyes adjusted to the new scenery, he tried to make out what he could but couldn't ascertain the presence of anything.

_'Where am I? How in the world did I get here?'_ Sonic thought to himself. Sonic winced upon shifting his weight. "Uggh. My body, it aches…" The pain produced from the slight movement rippled slowly throughout his body and clashed with similar ripples that echoed from other areas that insinuated upon the triggering of the first. "Damn. I guess that fight took more out of me than I thought." Sonic's eyes snapped back into focus, "Oh yeah, Scourge!" Sonic tried to rise from his resting place but the legs and arms that he attempted to budge found no gain. "What the?" Sonic tried again but his limbs remained in place; once more, he attempted with strength but realized that a previously unnoticed pressure against his arms was holding him back. Was he possibly in restraints? "Well this is just perfect," Sonic muttered.

Sonic relaxed and closed his eyes, temporarily ignoring the restraints, in order to think. He tried to recall the past events. "I remember.. chasing after Scourge. I remember tracking him to Hinamizowa… he took the town over.. and then.. held the school kids hostage." Sonic paused for a moment and tried to think a little harder. "It wasn't just the kids.. it was something more than that, if I can remember correctly there were five particular.. yeah, that's it, besides the other kids there were five that were really important. That Mion Sonozaki girl and her friends, they were all there too." '_Strange.' _Sonic thought. "I don't know them and yet I can't help but feel that I do, I can even list them by name.. Rena Ryugu, Satako Hojo, Keiichi Maebara that was the only boy in the group, and the last one, the one with the long dark hair.. Rika? Yeah, that's it, Rika Furude." That name, Rika Furude… as soon as it was spoken it seemed to echo, as if the name alone within a breath held great importance. But Sonic wasn't sure how. Sonic took a long moment to try to remember what happened next and possibly be able to recall what made those five so special.

"Oh yeah, somehow they managed to escape while Scourge was distracted with me… and then while we were fighting… what happened next?" Sonic's memory was a bit hazy which frustrated him when he couldn't remember. "Think, Sonic, what did those kids do? I know they were involved somehow, but how?" As Sonic backtracked in his memory, the image of a long hooked axe came to mind. Sonic shook his head in frustration as if he was convincing himself that doing so would cause him to remember. "Did they get hurt? Did they…" Sonic feared the worst, but he hoped it wasn't so, he hoped his fear was wrong. Sonic didn't want to feel responsible for yet another, loss of life. No, not again. Not after what Scourge had put them through.

_"I'm sorry." _

Sonic jumps, "Who's there?" Sonic demanded. There was no response. Sonic became uneasy with the silent dark, "Maybe, it was just my imagination…or.. I just thought I heard….. someone there." But it couldn't have been his imagination, for the voice sounded so real, as if somebody was right there; someone, who had whispered in his ear as he laid there in his restraints. Sonic knew he was alone in there, after all, there was only him and the Darkness around him. Sonic convinced himself it was just the darkness playing tricks on him, causing his imagination to go wild, but he couldn't help feeling as though a pressing, heavy presence was looming over him just above his head. It felt as though that presence, that presumed somebody, was looking down on him… watching him. Sonic felt a chill crawling up his spine. He wanted desperately to grab some covers to throw over his head, but of course his restraints prevented him from doing so and to top that where would he have possibly found any in this void. Feeling vulnerable, Sonic just watched the blackness around him with eyes that betrayed his subtle paranoia. '_Come on Sonic, get a hold of yourself. There's nobody here. Your completely alone.' _Sonic thought to himself. But as the presence lingered so did his fears; although he was completely alone, Sonic felt that he wasn't totally alone in the dark.

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. _Sonic startled as his ear flickered to another soft noise. This time, however, it didn't seem like it came from his dark room. Sonic was silent for a while as he tried to decipher what that sound was and where it was coming from. "It sounds almost like… like…" _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. _The sound continued, moving audibly closer than before. "Footsteps?" Sonic proved to be correct, for outside the walls of the room of darkness there stretched a long, grungy, dark hallway. _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ The footsteps echoed off the walls. _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. _At the darkest end of the eerie corridor was a small figure, shrouded in shadow, slowly emerging. _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ It's footsteps nearing closer and closer to the door of Sonic's confinement.

Sonic's breathing became heavy, he had no idea who or what could be coming through that door any minute now. The fear-thick, silent air heightened the suspense as he listened to the footsteps draw maddening closer and closer. _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. _His breathing became irregular, and then slightly shallow. His eyes widened, partly out of fear and partly in attempt to be able to view his surroundings and probable attacker. His heartbeat fluttered wildly within his small chest as he watched what he assumed was the direction of the door through judgment of the placement of footsteps. He waited, silently. _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._ The footsteps became louder and louder. _**Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap.**_ Now it sounded as though the footsteps were just outside the door. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he tries to struggle out of his restraints. It was then he realizes that it wasn't just his hands and feet that were stuck fast, but there was also a long strap that covered his torso. _Clink. Clink. Screech. Screech. _Went the sound of metal legs and wheels. Sonic almost felt the metal table beneath him slightly move a bit. He jolted it again and again, attempting to free himself of its bounds. _**Tip. Tap. Tip.**_ When the footsteps stopped, so did Sonic. There was a long pause. _Ckcuck. Click, click-click. _Was the sound the doorknob made as it turned. Sonic was paralyzed with fear. But not just any kind of fear, a fear that Sonic had never experienced before, a fear of the unknown. The unknown which was just beyond this door. It was then, that Sonic truly wished he was alone in the dark.

* * *

**Scourge: You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!**

**Scarecrow: What's the matter now your highness?**

**Scourge: You said I was going to be in this next chapter! So why the - arn't I in here! All there is is Sonic being a paranoid mess.**

**Scarecrow: Oh, that? I just told you that so you'd shut up. **

**rainseed: You come in chapter 4.**

**Scourge: Chapter 4!**

**Scarecrow: Is there an echo in here? But you can come see us in chapter 3! ;) 'Till then, adios muchachos. **

**rainseed: Don't forget to read and review! :) _niiii_  
**


End file.
